Orgullo
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Todo aquello era predecible, en cierto sentido. Jou, por otra parte… Era un enigma. Habían llegado desde el cielo, al menos así lo habían visto ellos. Se separaron, siguiendo un llamado extraño e interno, siendo arrastrados en distintas direcciones. Siguiendo su corazón, Bukamon lo vio por primera vez."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Orgullo**

.

No hay nada como volver a un lugar que permanece _sin cambios_ para descubrir cómo _has cambiado tú_.

.

.

Gomamon levantó la vista, nuevamente, para divisar que es lo que estaba haciendo su compañero en ese momento.

A decir verdad, Jou había estado en silencio por demasiado tiempo, especialmente considerando que minutos antes había comenzado a quejarse sobre el clima que se desataba en las calles de Japón. Gomamon volvió sus ojos hacia la ventana, durante un breve instante. Lo cierto es que llovía furiosamente en Tokio, y las gotas golpeaban el techo del hogar del joven Kido con inusual fuerza.

No estaba seguro si se trataba de buena o mala suerte.

Jou, sin embargo, había silenciado sus protestas y ahora estaba frente al espejo que tenía su habitación, admirando el resultado de su "_tiempo de producción_". Vestía de traje, con la elegancia que indicaba el evento al cual asistirían ese día, en poco menos de dos horas. Para sorpresa, y diversión del digimon, Jou estaba acomodándose nuevamente la corbata. Según sus cálculos, era la doceava corbata que había cambiado en menos de tres horas. Y era, al menos, la quinta vez que la deshacía, para luego volver a anudarla.

Aquellos pequeños detalles sólo se encargaban de delatar los nervios del joven…

No, joven no, pensó Gomamon con un deje de nostalgia, melancolía y alegría, _adulto_. Jou hacia tiempo había dejado de ser el niño temeroso, agradable y juicioso que él había conocido a los doce años de edad. De hecho, Jou Kido tenía actualmente veintiocho años cumplidos. ¿Increíble, no? Del día en el que lo había visto por vez primera, habían transcurrido más de quince años…

¡Cómo habían crecido aquellos niños que, una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, habían sabido salvar ambos mundos de terribles males!

¿De _aquellos_ niños, que quedaba?

Gomamon, frunció el rostro, molesto. Toda aquella nostalgia era culpa de Jou.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Inquirió, de nuevo, el hombre, tras girarse y encarar a su compañero, repitiendo la acción automática del día — _Gomamon_, te estoy hablando.

— ¿Eh? Sí, disculpa — Replicó el digimon, regresando al momento presente — Te ves bien

— Has dicho eso las últimas diez veces — Resopló Jou, frunciendo el ceño — Necesito que seas sincero

— Soy sincero, te ves bien. Al igual que las otras diez veces— Animó, sonriéndole — Que cambies el color de la corbata no afecta el resultado… A menos, que uses la amarilla, que no te agrada.

— ¿Entonces, con cuál me quedo?

— La primera — Respondió el digimon, sólo para molestarlo.

— ¿La primera? — Dudó, Jou, medio divertido medio exasperado por el comportamiento de su fiel compañero — ¡La primera!

El hombre volvió a introducir el torso, o gran parte de él, en el guardarropa, para adueñarse de la corbata mencionada por su amigo. Le sorprendió oír un suspiro, por parte del digimon, y se giró para ver a Gomamon, en cuanto localizó el objeto que necesitaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Inquirió, con curiosidad. Gomamon negó, levemente, con la cabeza.

Ese día era muy importante para Jou, y él debía encargarse de ayudarlo en los detalles. En días como esos, Gomamon lamentaba que la esposa de su amigo estuviese embarazada, y tuviese sus propios problemas con sobrellevar aquello como para ayudarle a él con Jou Kido.

— Gomamon, ¿Estás bien? — Dudó el hombre, ahora preocupado.

— Sí, no es nada. — Se sinceró, a medias — Sólo… _Has crecido mucho_. Eres todo un hombre. — Intentó bromear.

Jou parpadeó, confuso, por aquellas inesperadas palabras que le dirigía el alegre digimon con el que siempre solía discutir, aun por las pequeñeces más grandes de la vida. Con una sonrisa leve, Jou se acercó a la cama, donde Gomamon había estado descansando y se sentó a su lado, para colocar una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

— Es lo inevitable de la vida, Gomamon — Le indicó él, con una sonrisa triste mientras trataba de reconfortarlo — Pero _gracias_.

— Jou…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el hombre, amablemente.

— Estás aplastándome el brazo.

El hombre se levantó de la cama, cómo si tuviese un resorte — _Lo siento_.

Gomamon sonrió cuando Jou volvió a pedirle disculpas. Por un breve momento, logró visualizarlo a la edad de doce años, dirigiéndose a un grupo de digimons – los que estaban siendo reunidos para la última batalla – afirmando que iría a buscar a Yamato porque ese era su camino y disculpándose por haber tomado aquella decisión sin consultar a nadie.

En ese entonces, Jou hablaba de _su camino_…

¿Quién iba a pensar que su camino lo había guiado hacia _ese_ punto? Una sonrisa más amplia iluminó el rostro del digimon, al contemplar el largo camino que juntos habían recorrido. _Todos _ellos. Desde el principio, desde aquella primera mirada y aquellos primeros pasos, todos los niños, ahora ya adultos, habían estado preparado un camino para el futuro. Y habían sido ellos, los digimons, los más fieles testigos y participes de aquellas aventuras… Ellos, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon y él mismo, entendían perfectamente que ese futuro que parecía prospero y feliz, era el que ellos se merecían.

— Jou, amor, es hora de irnos — Anunció Mariko, ingresando a la habitación, para adueñarse de su cartera y contemplar a su esposo. — Te ves muy bien aunque… — Se acercó hacia él, para anudarle la corbata perfectamente y acomodarle el cuello de la camisa — Mucho mejor.

— Gracias, amor… ¿Es hora?

— Sí, vamos — Mariko Inoue, prima de Miyako, se giró hacia el espejo, para admirar su imagen, cosa que lamentó inmediatamente — Estoy enorme — Lloró, como cada vez que contemplaba su reflejo.

— Estás embarazada, cariño — Le recordó Jou, amablemente, girándola lentamente y acariciándole el brazo para tranquilizarla. Tenía que alejarla de ese espejo.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa! — Se quejó ella, golpeando los brazos de su esposo, con molestia — ¡Culpa tuya y de los gemelos!

— Cariño…

Gomamon se rió, nuevamente, antes de seguir a la pareja. Ese día, por supuesto, él no podía estar ausente.

— Jou — Susurró Gomamon — Estoy orgulloso de ti.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos, la clara luz del sol pareció dar de lleno sobre su rostro. La brisa suave se filtró entre los árboles, acariciando sus mejillas ante su paso. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Qué les había sucedido? Se incorporó rápidamente, preocupado por oír que el silencio se extendía a su alrededor. Aquello era inesperado, extraño e inusual.

Sus vidas, hasta entonces, tranquilas había sufrido un inevitable cambio.

— ¿Hola? — Susurró, al aire mientras sus ojos barrían con el sitio, buscando alguna señal de movimiento — ¿Motimon? ¿Tsunomon? ¿Koromon? ¿Están ahí, Tokomon? ¿Yokomon? ¿Tanemon?

Avanzó hacia los arbustos, preocupado por no encontrarlos en las cercanías. ¿Dónde era ese lugar? ¿Quién los había enviado allí?

— ¿Eres tú, Bukamon? — Inquirió una voz conocida

— ¿Tanemon? ¿Dónde estás? — Insistió el aludido, girando su rostro para buscarla. La pequeña, escondida detrás de la maleza, dio unos pasos hacia el frente. Bukamon suspiró aliviado — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Ella asintió. — ¿Qué habrá sucedido? — Indagó confusamente, sin poder apartar los ojos del sitio en el que se encontraban.

— Sentí calor, cuando nos trajeron aquí, cuando esa luz verde me rodeó… — Comentó Tanemon, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos, para esconderse en la maleza — Ven, _Kuwagamon_ está por aquí. Tenemos que escondernos.

— ¿Y donde…?

— Seguimos en la isla File — Replicó, entonces, Motimon, materializándose de la nada. Tanemon y Bukamon dieron un respingo, por su inesperada aparición. — Sólo nos han trasladado

— Pero… ¿Quién? — Insistió Tanemon, con preocupación, sobreponeniéndose al susto provocado por su amigo.

— Fue _esa_ voz — Comentó Motimon

— ¿Y quien era? ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? — Dudó Bukamon

— No lo sé.

— ¿A qué se refería con _la firme sinceridad_?

— ¿Y la pureza…?

— Tengo una teoría, pero debemos encontrar a los demás — Aseveró Motimon, interrumpiéndolos — Sigo sin entender esto…

— Estamos en problemas, entonces — Aseguró Bukamon, con diversión. Tanemon se rió, apenas, pero ambos siguieron a Motimon, para ver a donde se dirigía.

A Bukamon no le inquietaba lo que había sucedido, al menos, no tanto como a Tanemon o a Motimon, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber cual había sido el motivo de aquel cambio. ¿Qué eran aquellos brillos en el cielo, que parecían hablar de ellos? Él también había sentido calor, cuando la luz tocó su cuerpo, como si hubiese una explosión de energía se haya gestado en su interior. Sin embargo, cómo siempre, las cuestiones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor se veían opacadas por una preocupación más apremiante: Jou.

Esa era la señal que él esperaba, que presentía. Jou estaba cerca, y seguramente, llegaría a ese sitio, pronto. ¿Por qué otra cosa se los habría movido de la Ciudad del Comienzo?

Levantó los ojos al cielo. Jou estaba cerca. Casi podía sentir que estaba allí, casi. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar su voz cercana y una risa temblorosa. Las causas de aquella sensación de seguridad no estaban del todo claras.

— ¡No te quedes atrás, Bukamon! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a los demás!

.

Había sucedido.

Jou había aparecido, finalmente. ¡Y llevaba mucho tiempo esperando! Casi podía pensar que los días habían sido inagotables, eternos e incontables pero divertidos, llenos de las risas de sus amigos, de anécdotas que perdurarían en su mente, de recuerdos que llenarían su corazón. Llenos de luz, de calidez…

Las noches, a veces invadidas por una inusual calidez eran, otras veces, asaltadas por la fría brisa nocturna… Pero, siempre, con la certeza de que juntos, ellos podrían sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

Crecer juntos les había entregado esa certeza…

Todo aquello era predecible, en cierto sentido. Jou, por otra parte… Era un enigma.

Habían llegado desde el cielo, al menos así lo habían visto ellos. Se separaron, siguiendo un llamado extraño e interno, siendo arrastrados en distintas direcciones. Siguiendo su corazón, Bukamon lo vio por primera vez. Jou era alto, mucho más alto que sus amigos. Su cabello, color azul, lucía algo desordenado por causa de la caída, supuso Bukamon mientras lo examinaba con detenimiento.

— ¿Jou? — Dudó, curioso el digimon. Lo había llamado durante varios minutos y le inquietaba que no reaccionara. El chico torció el gesto de improviso, antes de abrir los ojos. Bukamon lo contempló, inquieto y aliviado — ¿Estás bien, Jou?

— Mis anteojos — Indicó el chico sin levantarse del suelo, y sin cambiar su expresión. Una de sus manos, la que no sujetaba el bolso que llevaba, pareció buscar algo a tientas, a su lado.

— ¿Anteojos? — Repitió el digimon, extrañado, por aquel inusual despertar.

— Sin ellos, casi no veo… — Admitió el chico, con las mejillas rosadas, al confesar su debilidad con ese extraño — Ayúdame a buscarlos, por favor.

— ¡Claro! — Se entusiasmó el digimon, alegre por ser útil, pero sin saber exactamente que cosas eran los anteojos

Aunque… Quizás…

Recorrió aquel lugar velozmente, él recordaba haber visto algo antes de llegar al sitio donde Jou permanecía inconciente. Un destello había llamado su atención pero, por supuesto, lo más urgente en el primer momento era socorrer al muchacho. Era algo de cristal, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Inmediatamente, se acercó a aquel objeto, sólo para comprobar que se trataba de algo que jamás había visto en su vida.

— ¿Serán estos lo anteojos de Jou? — Susurró, más para si mismo que para el muchacho. Le dirigió al chico una mirada, sólo para encontrar que el muchacho estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, a cuatro patas, buscando algo en el suelo. El digimon no pudo reprimir una risita. — Creo que están aquí, Jou.

El aludido giró la cabeza en su dirección, durante un momento, haciendo esfuerzo por enfocar a la persona que le hablaba. Tenía que intentar llegar hacia él. Sin embargo, sabiendo que aquello era inútil, se rindió. Se dejó caer, para poder sentarse en el suelo, y pedir la ayuda que necesitaba.

— ¿Me los puedes alcanzar?

— ¡Claro! — Aliviado, por haber ayudado a su amigo en su primera misión como protector y guardián de Jou, Bukamon sujetó las gafas y se dirigió hacia su nuevo amigo a gran velocidad.

Jou extendió sus manos, para recibir sus anteojos que Bukamon dejó caer sobre la palma. Los dedos del joven se cerraron alrededor de las gafas, examinándolas de cualquier posible daño.

— ¡Sí, son estos! ¡Y no están rotos! — Comentó con alivio, limpiando sus gafas con su ropa, antes de colocarlas en su lugar. — Muchas gracias… — Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza en las últimas palabras, puesto que no sabía quien le había estado ayudando.

— Soy Bukamon — Anunció el digimon, presentándose finalmente ante su amigo.

— ¿Bukamon? ¿Qué clase de nombre…? — Y, entonces, los ojos negros se fijaron en su compañero. Jou parpadeó confuso, al ver aquella criatura que flotaba delante de él.

— ¡Hola, Jou! ¡Al fin nos conocemos! — Festejó alegremente, lanzándose para abrazar a su recién llegado compañero.

.

.

Gomamon se rió de sus propios recuerdos, rememorando que había sucedido luego de ese primer encuentro. ¿Jou no había salido huyendo de él? Aun recordaba la expresión inquieta en ese expresivo y amistoso rostro cuando él se había presentado. Y los gritos que el chico había proferido, rogando porque lo soltase… ¿Y quién iba a creer que ahora, Jou no fuese capaz de vivir sin él? Porque Gomamon siempre supo que si Jou no lo quisiese desde el comienzo, él iba a luchar por su aceptación y su cariño. Después de todo, lo había esperado mucho tiempo y eso no sería en vano.

Sonrió. Aquellas memorias siempre perdurarían en su mente, porque él atesoraba cada recuerdo en el que Jou participaba. Eran momentos especiales que, Gomamon sentía, llevaba esperando más de una vida…

— ¡Hola chicos! — Saludó Gomamon, festivo, cuando divisó los rostros de sus amigos.

Todos estaban allí. Agumon, por supuesto, estaba junto a Taichi. Gabumon y Biyomon permanecían cerca de los esposo Ishida. Patamon se encontraba en los brazos de Takeru, y Gatomon estaba a los pies de Hikari, quien le hablaba al antiguo portador de la esperanza. Tentomon estaba en el aire, cerca de Koushiro mientras que este último hablaba con Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Wormmon jamás se apartaba de Ken, ni Hawkmon de su amiga Miyako, por lo que ambos digimons permanecían muy cerca de ellos. La señora Ichijouji cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña hija del matrimonio. Daisuke Motomiya, su esposa, y Cody Hida estaban un poco más lejos, pero Veemon y Armadillomon se acercaron a donde todos ellos parecían ser convocados. Palmon y Mimi, que se encontraban un poco más rezagadas, llevaban consigo unos refrescos en sus manos.

— ¿Estamos todos? — Dudó Taichi, cuando vio que Gomamon y Mariko se acercaban hacia el sitio. Su esposa, Ayane, les sonrió amablemente, a los recién llegados.

— ¡Mariko! — Festejó Miyako saltando en dirección a su prima, dejando que Ken sostuviese a su primogénita.

— Ya que estamos todos, entremos — Comentó el antiguo portador del valor, sujetando la mano de su esposa — Entremos, no podemos perdernos el discurso de Jou.

— ¡Claro que no! — Apoyó Gomamon y, de inmediato, se trepó a la cabeza de Yamato, que era el más próximo a Mariko, después de Miyako, y señaló hacia el frente — ¡Adelante!

Sora se rió por la expresión del rostro de su marido, al igual que todos los presentes, y pese a las protestas del joven Ishida, todos ingresaron al gran salón. La ceremonia no era del todo íntima, puesto que todos los familiares de los estudiantes estaban presentes. Sin embargo, era un acto más simbólico que festivo — al menos hasta que ellos salieran de allí, ya que harían una fiesta en honor de Jou — y los participantes estaban allí para recibir sus diplomas.

Gomamon contempló, expectante, el rostro ansioso de su amigo cuando este fue invitado al atrio para decir algunas palabras. Vio que todos los presentes aplaudían, los padres de su amigo, sus hermanos, sus amigos, los otros estudiantes, los profesores… Todo ellos aplaudían, felicitándolo y no era para menos… Jou Kido se había recibido, con honores, en la facultad de Medicina a los veintiocho años de edad.

Los ojos negros parecieron buscarlo en la multitud, intentando verificar su presencia. Gomamon levantó uno de sus brazos, para saludarlo alegremente, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que ve a su padre a lo lejos, y desea que este le devuelva el saludo.

Jou le sonrió, con aquella sincera expresión de confianza. Aquella extraña melancolía parecía haberse desvanecido de su interior cuando vio que Jou se imponía delante de todos los presentes, como supo hacerlo algunas veces, cuando niño. Aun seguía siendo el mismo, en el interior, pensó Gomamon, olvidándose del exterior por un breve instante. Lo reconocía en sus gestos, en sus movimientos… En su voz… Con aquella manía excesiva de resolver los detalles minuciosamente, examinándolos hasta el cansancio para que todo resultase perfecto…

Como en ese momento…

— _Y le quiero agradecer, en especial, a mi amigo Gomamon _— Escuchó decir, mientras muchos pares de ojos se volvían en su dirección cuando Jou lo señaló. — _Gracias. Gracias por esperar…_

Y aquellas palabras significaban más para él, que cualquier otro término que pudiese decir. Gomamon sonrió ampliamente, emocionado. Con su enorme corazón e innegable sinceridad, Jou continuó agradeciéndole a todos los que le ayudaron a hacer posible su sueño: su familia, sus grandes amigos y defensores fervientes. A todos, en realidad. Él no podía dejar a nadie fuera… Porque así era Jou Kido.

Y Gomamon estaría siempre orgulloso de él.

* * *

Jou y Gomamon me encantan :) Siempre me gustó la relación entre ellos... Son tan distintos que se complementan muy bien.


End file.
